


The Lion and the Dog

by theangrywarlock



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, it is what it is, not quite a pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/pseuds/theangrywarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interrogation of a sort. Javert wants answers. Enjolras has played this game far too often. A quick little ditty, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Dog

The file was a short one. It held suspicions. Theories. Bereft of solid facts. Javert already hated this case.

"You are the leader."

The boy was expressionless.

Javert had run into his fair share of interrogations. He had asked questions of murderers, rapists, a slew of scum that passed through the halls. He had gotten information from rebels, would be terrorists, those that dropped paving stones onto the heads of his peers. He had listened to their reasoning, indulged their madness to obtain more information, and had pried out more answers than he cared to think about late at night. He had dealt with those who put on a blank face before.

Here, he felt uncomfortable.

The boy looked like a boy. The boy was also rich. It went against Javert's ideas of class. Of pressuring the bourgeois. Thieves and murderers were generally lower-class or no class at all.

"Your name is Enjolras," Javert continued. He opened up the file, making sure not to show the boy what was within it. "We have a record on you. You've been watc-"

The words died in his throat as the boy's foot came up to rub against Javert's leg. He traced the strong calf, toes lightly massaging the skin over the cloth of Javert's pants.

Javert dared not move. To leap backwards would be to admit defeat, to show weakness in front of this child. He was not to be so intimidated.

"Kindly remove your fo-"

"Your sideburns are lovely." The boy's voice was terrible and bland. Javert wasn't sure how such an inflection could come from one who looked so young. It didn't match the words, or perhaps they did and the boy was implying something else. Was that a threat? Even if it was, would anyone but him believe it?

"This is-"

"Am I under arrest?"

"No."

The boy stood up and Javert wanted to shock him somehow, someway. The heat from the boy's foot was gone, and the strange compliment still lingered in the air.

"We know your friends," he started. The boy paused, his back to Javert. "Courfeyrac. The one called Lesgles. We know them well. Their files are longer than yours. The only thing stopping us from making an arrest is their current status. But since they listen to you, this would be your chance to call them off. To move away from your current course."

The boy looked over his shoulder at Javert. "I should like to get to know you better." There was a distinct gleam in his blue eyes that Javert didn't like. "I underestimated you. I'll need to be more direct."

The boy left and Javert didn't move from his chair for awhile. Not only did he have to go through the words the boy had said, but his body was intriguing him. The man, the boy, could not have been less romantic, so then why was he so aroused?


End file.
